Blindsided
by ToradeHolstein28
Summary: Tori and Jade, or Torade or Jori, but with a twist! Oooohhhh!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey Everyone! This is my second story! I love to write and I hope you really enjoy this. By the way, I am completely blind, so this will be as accurate to my knowledge as I can possibly get it. Here we go!

Jade West stood by her locker, watching as a brunette walked through the halls. as she aproached, Jade noticed something different about her: she made her way gingerly through the hall, not with the confidence one would expect from someone like her. Then Jade spotted it: a long, white cane that tapped from side to side in front of the girl as she walked. Jade looked on, amazed, as the cane struck a locker near hers with a resounding, metallic thud. The girl swerved slightly, then kept walking. Suddenly, she stopped and turned towards the goth. Jade froze, wondering if she'd made a sound. The girl changed direction then stopped a few inches away from the black-haired teen. "Is someone there?" she asked tentatively. Jade nodded her head, her eyebrow ring catching the light. "Yeah. Hi," she said in her usual, gruff way. The girl looked into Jades eyes, or it seemed like she was looking into them. She raised her head and turned towards the goth's voice, at any rate. "Excuse me, but if it's not any trouble, would you please guide me to mr. Sikowitz's class? I'm new here, and they haven't sent me an aide. I'm Tori, by the way. Tori Vega," she added on as almost an afterthought, holding her hand out for Jade to shake, which she did, reluctantly, She didn't really like people. "Sure. Fortunately, we're in the same class at the same time, or I probably wouldn't have helped you," she said, Grabbing Tori's arm and starting to walk. Tori followed, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So, yeah. I couldn't sleep. Don't judge! :) Let's do this!

Jade watched as Tori made her way slowly through the halls of Hollywood Arts, a slender woman following her. Her aide, the goth guessed. The lady had been in the classes she shared with the brunette, helping her take notes and describing visual stuff to Tori. As Jade watched from afar, the lady, whose name was apparently Donna, led Tori over to the bench the rest of the gang sat at. Jade sat down as Donna brought Tori her food, which Tori thanked her for. Donna walked off to another bench to talk with her friends and give the teen some space. Tori sat quietly and ate her food, trying her best to not spill anything.

Jade stayed quiet, thinking of how to proceed. She wondered what to do about this new girl. Should she talk to her? Should she not? She usually didn't like people, but something about the Vega girl drew her attention. Finally, Jade decided to say something. "Hi." Tori's head turned towards the sound of Jade's voice. "hi again," the half-latina answered. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name last time." "West. Jade West," was the answer. Tori nodded. "It was great to meet you, Jade," she said cheerily, holding a hand out towards the goth. Jade shook, still a little reluctantly, but she reasoned she might as well get to know this girl if she was going to stick around. The goth consoled herself with the thought that if this Vega girl pissed her off or became a threat, she could do away with her very easily.

The rest of the day was spent with Tori in many of Jade's classes, and Jade watching the girl with a mixture of interest, fascination, and wary watchfullness. Kind of like when a wild animal is about to be attacked and it realizes it. Tori typed when writing was required, using a small machine Jade heard the half-latina refer to as a BrailleNote, which was supposed to help her do the work like everyone else. Jade secretly and synically wondered if the machine would enable Tori to cheat on tests and get all the answers. Tori reassured someone who had the same suspicion that that was not very possible because her aide was watching at all times, and she had to be connected to the school's WiFi network, which she wasn't. Also, she had more integrity than that. Jade gave a smirk. So she was one of those people, huh? The good girls, the teachers' pets? Well, they would see when they got to Sikowitz's class next.

A/N: Hey. I really hope you like this chapter. I am sorry it's a bit on the short side. I will try my best to make them longer and more regular. Also, to respond to some reviews. Guest: Yes, I am completely blind, as in I can't see. Guest: I am calling it Torade because Torade makes mor sense. The names are equally divided. Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi! It's officially summer, and I have an update for you guys! Okay, here we go!

Tori's P.O.V.:

I walked through the halls of my new school, Hollywood Arts, slightly confused yet excited. Donna, who was my aide, followed behind me, a hand on my shoulder to guide me. We got to my first class. The teacher's name was Mr. Sikowitz? They had to be shitting me. No one, and I mean no one, had a name like that. Then again, this was Hollywood...

I took a seat with Donna's help and folded my white cane, placing it under my chair and raising my head to pay attention to the teacher. I heard the click of boots among the others' footsteps. The girl I had talked to a couple of times, what was her name? Jade, that was it. Jade West. She had been... intriguing. I didn't know what to make of her just yet.

"good morning, children," a voice boomed from a little ways away from me. I turned my head towards the sound of this voice. It was an adult male from what I could tell. Donna coughed, trying to hide a laugh. "what's funny?" I asked.

"He's barefoot and he's holding a coconut with a straw through the top." Her answer made me laugh a little too.

The teacher was immediately compelling to me. He had this sort of energy in his voice that I couldn't believe. He explained the most mundane things with a sort of manic excitement that had me captivated and I could tell the other students felt the same way to some degree. Except, I noticed, that girl. Jade. She was apart from the others in a way I didn't understand. She seemed almost distant. Except, I could tell she had some sort of rapport with Cat. The girl was so bubbly and just insane in a good way, although she could get annoying sometimes. It was kind of like eating the greatest candy in the world all the time, and finally having too much of it. And Andre... He was very talented, from what I could tell.

Sikowitz announced that we would be in a small class scene. "You will all pick each other's characters," he informed us. "This is the score. Robby will pick for Cat, Cat will pick for Andre, Andre will pick for Beck, Beck will pick for Jade, Jade will pick for Tori.I swallowed. What would this enigmatic girl ask me to play?

I got my answer. "I'm going first," Jade announced. "all right," Sikowitz responded. Jade was silent, like she was thinking, then she snapped her fingers. "A tree," she said. Was it me, or did she sound condescending? At any rate, I wasn't going to take this lying down. Far too many people had underestimated me!

"What the fucking hell?" I spat in Jade's direction. "why would you-what, are you one of those people who think that just because I am blind, I can't be trusted to do something right? Is that it? Because I can do something as well as you. Sure, it might take me a while, but I still have the right to try!"

Without realizing it, I had begun to shout, my face flaming by the time I was finished speaking. I could feel the entire class staring at me. I couldn't tell how they were feeling, though. Sikowitz interveened. "Jade, is that your final choice for Tori's character?"

Jade exhaled in frustration. "She can be a pregnant woman who is about to b killed by a mugger," she said. I smiled. Finally she was giving me a chance. I would do my best. "All right, and action!" shouted Sikowitz

"Hey, lady, give me everything you own, right now!" Jade shouted at me in an impressive immitation of a stereotypical criminal. I jumped, my acting skills acquired at the summer camp I went to when I was little kicking in. I had to admit, part of it was Jade's acting skill itself. Damn! Tears filled my eyes. "Please don't hurt me, lady," I whimpered, my voice cracking. "I'm pregnant and I got kicked out by my parents because I'm not married to the father." I started to choke up with real sobs now, the story and my character's situation getting to me. I was always told if I wanted to be a good actress, I had to feel my caracter. "You want to be a character, let the essence of that character fill you until you are not, in that moment, , Tori Vega, but someone entirely different." That was what my acting teacher at the camp had said. I took it to heart, not just in acting, but in everything I do. I try not to half-ass things. Anyway, back to the scene. Jade pushed me up against the wall. "I don't care right now who you are or if you're knocked up. Either give me your valuables, or die. Take your fucking pick."

I winced. "No," I said, managing to keep my voice firm. I didn't want my character to just give in. Maybe I was reading too much into this, but I thought that Jade was testing me, trying to see if I would crack. If she was, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her win. "Fine, then. Should've thought about listening, now shouldn't you?"

And with that, Jade set plastic scissors against the skin of my neck where my throat must be and stage-killed me. Knowing I was dead, I collapsed to the floor of the stage, limp, my eyes wide open and my tongue lolling out of my mouth. I smiled on the inside. Sure, I died, but at least I proved to Jade that I could at least play a role correctly.

The class applauded, but I didn't care as much about that. I was doing what I loved most, second only to singing. Before the scene was over, Jade lifted me up as if carrying me away. I couldn't help but notice how soft and warm she was, despite her personality. She set me down offstage. "Not bad, Vega, not bad," she said reluctantly, grudging respect in her voice.

As she left, I smiled. Maybe I just might be able to break through her cold hard shell and make a new friend. I was pleased. Not bad for a few days at this school. I had made a few new friends and had met this mysterious girl. I heard a jingling I knew to be Donna's bracelet and raised my head. She sounded hurried by her walking, almost panicked.

"What's wrong, Donna?" I asked her. "Tori, I have to go. My sister's giving birth. I have to be there. Sorry!" She called, running, I assumed, towards her car in the staff parking lot. My heart sank. What the fucking fuck was I going to do now?

Author's note: Cliffhanger! Woo! So, what do you think? Any thoughts, please leav them in the reviews. Any and all reviews are welcome. Sorry I took so long. Freaking writer's block! Before I go, I want to thank my beta reader, my best friend Alejandra. Sadly, she isn't on this site so I can properly thank her, but yeah. She gave me a lot of ideas and advice. Hopefully, I won't lean so much on her in the future. Thanks for everything! Hope you enjoyed this! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, so I'd best not get sued.

Author's Note: I'm really grateful to all the feedback I've gotten for this story. If there are any silent guests, please speak up. I want to thank my beta reader who I have previously mentioned for helping me with some plot bugs. Without her help and encouragement and the encouragement of my reviewers, I don't know if I could continue with this particular story, although I do love to write. Okay, last we left Hollywood Arts, Tori was practically stranded because her aide had to leave for the day. Okay, here we go!

Tori's P.O.V.

I stood, there, stunned. I knew Donna had to go see her daughter give birth, but damn! What the fricking frick was I going to do. I was screwed. Okay, I was rambling, which wasn't going to solve anything. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to steady my mind and stop panicking. I could ask Cat or Andre or one of the others. I wasn't very sure about Beck. He was nice, b...

I was kind of hesitant to ask the bubbly girl known as Cat Valentine. She was a little to scatterbrained, and besides, I didn't think she knew how to guide me. I walked down the hall until I got to Andre's locker, where I could hear him humming as he got things out. I knew where it was because Donna had shown me where it was, along with my mobility instructor.

"Excuse me, Andre," I said quietly. Andre stopped shuffling around in his locker.

"Hey, Tori," he answered, sounding friendly. I gulped. "Could you please guide me to my next class, at least until they send me a substitute? My aide had to leave for the day."

My heart began to pound. I have a hard time asking for help because I feel like I'm forcing myself on people. I hoped I wasn't forcing myself on him or anything.

"I'm really sorry," was Andre's response. He actually sounded regretful.

"I have tests and projects and I have to use all my time between classes to prepare for them, along with lunch."

I nodded, my heart plummeting. I would have to ask someone else.

My cane tapped from side to side in front of me as I walked aimlessly down the hall. I hadn't learned much of this school just yet, and I wasn't sure where I was headed. My cane thumped a locker, the metal ringing as I passed. Suddenly, I felt myself jerked backwards, almost as if I was stopped by an invisible hand around my waist. Wait a minute, the hand was real. Then I felt a presence, like an object, come up next to me on the left. It's not a superpower, just something I can do. I don't know if it's just me or if all blind people can do it, or if some can, but my mobility instructor calls it acute object perception or spatial awareness. I can sort of feel things with the side of my face. It's hard to explain.

Anyway, this thing was about body height, so I guessed it was a person. Then, a husky, clipped voice:

"Watch where you're going, blind girl!"

My surprise must have been evident on my face because Jade chuckled. "What, surprised to see me?" she asked. I nodded. "A little," I confessed.

I couldn't understand why she was talking to me, but who the hell was I to walk away from an opportunity like this? I wanted to get to know her.

"What's your next class?" Jade asked me. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my Braille schedule. Braille is, as you might know, a code of raised dots for the blind so we're able to read. People who are born blind, like me, or people that are blinded very young learn when they're about five. They're introduced to it when they're around three, but they really start learning it when they're about five. Sighted people learn print, blind people learn Braille. Simple, but for some Braille is hard to learn. I don't really remember if I had a hard time at it myself because it was a very long time ago. I'm sixteen, so it was about eleven years ago. It's just second nature to me. An embosser is a machine that's like a printer, except when you connect it to a computer, it turns documents into Braille on special heavy paper. Or if you connect it to a BrailleNote, which is like a laptop for the blind with no screen. Instead, it has Braille that chanhes as I type.

As I was saying, I skimmed my fingers over the Braille on the page until I found the class I was currently supposed to be in. "Beginning songwriting and lyrical structure with Anthony," I answered. I could smell Jade's breath as it blew against my face: mint gum and coffee and chocolate. What an odd but surprisingly intoxicating combination.

With surprising gentleness, Jade slipped her cool hand around my elbow and tugged slightly until I started walking.

I automatically assumed the position for sighted or human guide, which is a technique where you walk about one to two steps behind a sighted person and let them lead you. I use it if an area is too crowded for me to use my cane without hurting myself or tripping people or knocking people or things over. Also, if I don't know the territory well, like Hollywood Arts. I walked quietly behind Jade, my cane tucked against my side so I wouldn't hit anyone. There was no need to use it since I was supposed to trust Jade to not run me into things.

Then Cat's high-pitched, cheerful voice rang out a little ways away from us.

"Jaadey!" I felt Jade tense slightly, then I felt her jerk a little as Cat presumably hugged her. I let go of Jade's arm and stepped aside, letting the two talk. Cat chattered on, Jade answering in short, clipped sentences that made it clear to me she was a person of few words.

I listened amusedly as Cat told a story a but her brother and his girlfriend the turtle. Like I said, insane.

Then I felt Cat come up next to me on my right, her cotton candy-scented body spray pervading my nostrils, almost causing me to gag with the intensity. "So, how are you liking Hollywood Arts, Tori?" she asked, speaking slowly and loudly, as if I were deaf or I couldn't understand her. You know, like how they talk to foreigners, at least on TV. I felt a breeze in front of my face. Was she doing something with her hands?

"For fuck's sake, she's not deaf or stupid, Cat!" Jade exclaimed, exasperation coloring her voice. My heart leapt in surprise. Jade West standing up for me? What the hell? This was weird, but who was I to stop her. In fact, I appreciated the gesture. But then, Jade herself had thought I was incapable or at least slightly dim. Well, people's opinions and frames of mind change, I guess.

Cat squeaked and ran off.

Jade took my elbow again. "I'm not saying you're completely competent, Vega," Jade said. "Tori. It's Tori," I corrected. "Vega," Jade persisted.

"Your performance wasn't completely terrible, for an amateur." I nodded my thanks. I wasn't going to tell her about the camp.

Jade led me to one more of my classes after that one until they finally found a sub for me. I swear, the school district takes forever sometimes! Ugh! I did my work until the day ended.

"Come on, Tori. Let's go." It was Trina. The bell had rang a few minutes ago and the sub, whose name was Laurel, had led me out to Trina's car. My sister sighed, jangling her keys and waiting impatiently as I folded my cane, thanked Laurel and got in the car. I had just barely closed the door because Trina sped off, causing me to almost fall out of my seat since I hadn't had time to put the seat belt on.

I buckled myself in and leaned back. Trina popped in a CD of herself singing. Oh my God, how conceited could she possibly be? Even when we were little, she was entitled and egotistical.

"Jade helped me until we found a sub," I mentioned. The music stopped abruptly. "What the hell? West? Really?" she asked, sounding disbelieving. I nodded.

"She's a cold-hearted bitch," Trina said flatly. I didn't respond. I couldn't help feeling it was a facade, this mean-girl attitude. It was just an appearance Jade was propagating so people wouldn't think she was nicer than she acted or looked. She was so enigmatic, mysterious, secretive. As I got out of Trina's car and walked into the house, ate dinner, did my homework, relaxed, and went to bed, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to Jade. She was like a puzzle that even though you hadn't put the pieces together yet, you already knew the picture would be cool. The last thought that went through my mind before I drifted off was I was determined to put the puzzle together.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Tell me in the reviews. Guests, go ahead. Any and all reviews are appreciated and welcome. I'd like to thank my beta reader, my best friend, for helping me with some plot bugs. Some of what Tori goes through is based on my own experiences. This is, in no way, coverage on all blind people. This is just one person's experiences as she falls in love with... Well, you'll just have to stay put and see, won't you? I'll try to update soon. Till next time...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, things would be very different and the show would probably still be airing and more people would probably like it. At least I hope.

Author's Note: Okay, okay. I'm back! What can I say, the writing bug bit me, as it does all of us at some point. hopefully, it has inspired a masterpiece this time. All right, last we left, Tori was mulling over the merits of the incredibly mysterious Jade West. All right, this is taking place the next day. P.S.: What Tori goes through is not strictly based on what I have gone through. I've altered a few things. One last time I will say Tori's experiences by no means span the entirety of blindness. She's only one person, so no one needs to get offended. And to the guest who said I should discontinue this, sorry, no. I love to write, so therefore I will continue. And if I do happen to discontinue this particular story, then I will write others. Okay, enough with the negativity. I'll shut up and hand the mike over to the incredibly eloquent narrator (s) whose medium I happen to be. Just kidding. Okay, here we go!

Jade's P.O.V.:

So yesterday, I helped the new girl, Vega. Yeah, yeah, I know "it's Tori." I just don't care. I like her, but she's a little too cheerful for me. I don't know what to think. She seems so perfect, so prissy, like she's never done a bad thing in her life. I don't think she has. I mean, she's capable of acting, at least for a novice, but even I have to admit she was better than I expected. It was almost like she had been onstage before. Ugh, she's ruining my usual train of thought this early in the morning. What was I thinking about? Oh yeah, stabbing the pretty girl with scissors. And she just happens to have brown hair.

I got out of bed, took a shower, and changed into a comfortable black sweatshirt and black jeans, putting on black makeup and brushing out my hair and putting it into a long braid down my back. I walked down the stairs, grabbing the keys to my stepdad's car and walking out of the house, my bag slung over my shoulder. Surprise, surprise, I thought to myself as I started the car. He was probably out with some white trash, getting drunk and having sex in her car. My mom was probably at work by now. My mouth filled with a bitter taste as I thought about Larry West. He was a man who had ruined my life when I was about ten. My mother had married him when I was five and she had thought he was a nice man. He'd treated her like a queen, bringing her flowers, showering her with compliments and attention. I remember the good days: nights my mother would be working late and he would take me out to the backyard to watch the stars with him for a while, and then he would tuck me in and tell me stories of how the stars were all people before they became stars and how they were always in a constant battle with each other, which explained the light. He would tell me about how the good ones would defeat the evil ones and that's why they were all gone in the morning, the evil ones deceased and destroyed and the good ones resting after their battle, only for the whole cycle to start again the coming night. He would sing, too. All kinds of songs. Ballads, toe-tapping pop, heart-pounding, blood-firing rock and roll... The list was endless. And then he started drinking and having sex with other women. He said to me it was because work was stressful. My mother found out and she was devastated, but she believed she can save him somehow. She still does. And maybe she can. I don't know. But that's why I'm goth. That's why I like the idea of killing things. If you kill them, they can't harm you or let you down. God, I'm starting to sound like a sappy sob story, the ones where the heroes try to justify themselves. Ugh. I'm sure as fuck not a hero.

Fifteen minutes later, I was pulling up in the Hollywood Arts parking lot, getting out and pocketing the keys after I'd locked the door. I walked over to Beck and promptly kissed him on the lips. He responded and soon we were in an intense make-out session.

"Um." We bloke apart. Cat and Andre stood there, Robby with Rex on his hand behind them. "Go on, I'll pay people to watch. Five dollars per kiss," Rex piped up. I walked over and ripped the puppet off Robby's hand, tearing him apart, his head flying in one direction, his body in another. Robby squeaked and ran to find the pieces as I laughed. Beck gave me a disapproving look.

"What?" I barked. "Don't you think you were a little too mean, Jade?" he asked, sounding a bit patronizing. I straightened, glaring at him. "Don't tell me what to do, Oliver!" I almost yelled at him. He flinched just a bit and nodded. "All right. Shh, shh, settle," he said, trying to comfort me. I let him put an arm around me and walk with me to Sikowitz's class since Andre and Cat had already left a few seconds after Robby.

I sat in my usual spot next to Beck and looked around the room. The shruggers sat in the back rows per usual. Andre sat next to Robby with Cat next to him and Beck and me next to Cat. Vega sat in the row in front of us with her aide next to her. I had started to like her: her perky attitude was annoying, sure, but her acting wasn't terrible. Her answers weren't horribly stupid like some other people's were. She wasn't completely immature and airheaded like some girls her age. I don't know. All this thinking about Vega was making me sick.

"Jade?" Sikowitz boomed at me, snapping his fingers in my direction. I looked up. I'd been distracted with my train of thoughts.

"What?" I snapped, more as a defense mechanism than anything. He might be crazy but he's tolerable enough, as far as teachers go. "Can you explain to Tori what improv is?" he asked. I nodded noncommittally, leaning forward to address Vega, who had turned her head towards me after hearing Sikowitz's words.

"It's when you make up lines as you go along," I said in a rush. I didn't like talking very much because if I let myself get close to people, they would let me down, just like Larry had. I blinked to get the burning feeling out of my eyes and continued. "Why?"

"Because," Sikowitz began, "I'm partnering people up in this class to do improv scenes in front of the class on Friday," he returned.

Oh my God. That was the first thought that went through my brain. She might be nice, but she was annoying all the same. Also, how the hell do I work with a blind person? I'm responsible. If I hurt her, I could probably go to jail or get expelled, at the very least. Then again, it would be nice to stay home from school. Also, prison food might be good. Apart from that, I was kind of afraid of getting to know her. She seemed like she wanted to find out more about me, which scared me. If she found out about my past'' Ah well, I would worry about that when I got to it.

Author's Note: Dum, dum, dum! Next time, we'll see a little more Tori/Jade interaction. I had to do Bade. You'll see... So... Whatcha thinkin? Like, dislike, completely neutral? Tell me in the reviews, even if it's bad. Feedback is feedback, after all. I'll keep updating this. Have a wonderful life! Till next time...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Victorious is not and never will but my property, unless one of you just happens to know the creator and therefore you can get it for me for Christmas or better yet my birthday which is in about a month. Just kidding.

Author's Note: Hi! I'm back! I'm on fire with this story! I feel like I can really do something with this somehow. I'll see where this little idea goes. I really hope I don't disappoint this time. All right, last we left Hollywood Arts, we had just heard that Tori and Jade will be working together on a scene. Cue the drums. Okay, here we go!

Tori's P.O.V.:

My heart flipped over in my chest as I heard our teacher tell us about the scene we were going to do this Friday. He suggested we start working on it tonight. I had mixed feelings about it. For one, I would get to act, which was fun without a doubt. For another, Jade West. I would get to work with her, maybe I would get to know her. I was so obsessed with getting to know her because she was so quiet, and usually quiet people are the ones who have something to say. They're the protesters, the vigilantes, the Robin Hoods. Ah, you know what I mean. Maybe I was wrong about Jade and she was a mobster. Still, she would be someone to talk to. Plus, I'd heard around the school she was brilliant at writing scripts.

Okay. Breathe, Tori, I told myself. I stood up, picking up my cane. With Donna's hand on my shoulder, I walked down the hall to my next class.

Jade got my attention as I walked out to lunch. "Hey, Vega," she called out. I raised my head, turning my face toward her. "Yes?"

"Have your assistant take you to my car after school. You're going home with me. Tell her it's a black Ford truck with a scissors-themed bumper sticker."

I nodded, turning to tell Donna what Jade had said. Damn, she was so forward sometimes, at least from what I could tell. She had just walked over and kissed Beck without warning once, and I was told it was a normal thing for her. Also, her taste in decoration on her car. Whoa.

The day flew by in a blur, my work keeping me on my toes. My hands hurt after a while from all the typing. "This is way faster than my middle school," I said to no one in particular at lunch. "No shit." That was Jade. "Do you like it though?" Andre.

"Yeah," I answered honestly. I liked the challenge. Also, how many other schools did you go to where one teacher drank from a coconut and was barefoot and another teacher did different voices just for fun?

Donna led me to Jade's car that afternoon. "Good luck and have fun. Your sister knows where you are. Your mom, too."

I nodded my thanks, feeling along the hot metal for the handle. I accidentally brushed up agst... fabric? What the...

"Not there." I jumped. I hadn't even known Jade was standing there. She grabbed my hand and placed it where it should be. "Thanks." My voice came out kind of squeaky.

"You know, if you wanted to cop a feel, you should have just said so."

I cleared my throat and pulled the handle, the door almost hitting me in the face in the process. I inwardly cringed at my clumsiness and got in, almost tripping over my own feet. I mean, I knew I was nervous, but come on! Really?

Jade snickered as she got in the seat to my left. I turned my head in her direction and concentrated, trying to glare.

"What's wrong with your eyes, Vega?" she asked, concern and malice mixing in the oddest way. Somehow it didn't affect me, though. I smiled as I pushed my folded-up cane under the seat of Jade's truck. The engine growled, and with a jolt the vehicle sprang to life, throwing me back against the seat since I hadn't snapped the seat belt on yet.

Jade began to laugh as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I really like messing with you," she said. "It's not funny," I said, trying to sound stern, but I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. It was, kind of.

"Say that when you're not fighting that smile off your face," she answered, chuckling.

"Okay, it's sort of funny," I admitted out loud as Jade began to drive.

Jade's P.O.V.

I'm kind of mean to her for a few reasons: Firstly, she's too perfect. Too much of a good girl, if you know what I mean. If you don't, well that's on you, now, isn't it?

Second of all, I'm starting to like her. Even though she's annoying, she's nice enough. She's not completely childish. My sarcasm, which usually scares people off, doesn't really seem to affect her.

Also, she's not as helpless as I thought she would be. Okay, I'm not going to sort through my feelings. Too complicated and too scary. Okay, where the fuck was I? Oh, yeah...

We made it to Tori's house in about ten minutes. Vega gave me her address, and I put it into the GPS on my car. Simple. So no, fuckers, I'm not stalking Vega like Singen or something. Oh God, Singen. He has sock puppets of me! Ugh! What kind of creep does that? All right, I'm getting just a little off track. As I was saying...

Vega go out of my car and unfolded her stick, walking up to her door and opening it.

"Mom, I'm home!" she called, putting the long white instrument by the door. Her mom, this lady in like her mid-thirties or something came over to us.

"Oh, you must be Jade!" she said after hugging Tori, her voice as cheerful as her daughter's. Without a heads-up, she came at me, wrapping her arms around me, squeezing tight. I felt strange, like she was trying welcome me or something. I pulled away. Good feelings of any kind, except sexual pleasure scared me. One day, that feeling would be taken away, ripped away like it always is.

"Hi, Mrs. Vega," I said. Yes, I can be polite. What are you mother-fuckers staring at? Is my fly unzipped or something? No, okay then! Back to what I was saying...

Tori grabbed my hand, her fingers wrapping expertly around mine. I felt strangely warm inside. To her it was probably nothing, I reasoned to myself. She's probably done this a lot, being blind and all. People have to guide her and stuff.

For once since I'd met her, I was being led by Vega instead of the other way around. It was strange. She led me to her room, which was pink and white and decorated with a mish-mosh of everything you could imagine, from Harry Potter posters to sheet music to posters of everyone from Celine Dion to Metallica. Damn, she was eclectic. Except, I noticed the posters were raised and the lines were filled in with color so people who could see could tell what they were. Tori walked over to her bed and sat down.

"So, I have a few ideas," she started. I sat down next to her, leaning back. "We could do a scene where a couple goes on a first date."

I smirked. "And the pretty girl dies," I added. Tori blinked. "What the... no!" she squeaked. I smiled. "Okay. They serve soup, and the girl's insides are the main ingredient," I tried.

Vega's face turned pale and she put her hands over her mouth. "You are an evil creature, Jade West." Her voice was muffled by her hands. I pulled them away and whispered in her ear: "Don't I know it, baby." She gulped. "Please stop that," she implored, sounding faintly desperate. For some reason, I thought about what it would be like to have her underneath me... I straightened. Where the fucking fuck had that come from?

After a few minutes of arguing, we decided we were going to do a first date where the girl is a foreigner and the other girl has to understand her. Working with Tori Vega would be interesting, I thought to myself as I drove away.

Author's Note: Oookkay, what's going through your pretty little heads? Tell me in the reviews. Any ideas are welcome, I just might use them. If I do, I'll give you credit, even if you're a guest. Even if the idea is for me to go to hell, I'll take it. After all, I hope Lucifer will sell me a selfie stick. If you got the reference, good for you. Next time, Torade action overload! The scene... Oooooooh! And don't worry, it'll be a while before the romance. I'm just planting the seeds. I'll update as quickly as I can. Thank you for all your support, people. It really makes my day to find those reviews and favorites and follows. Till next time...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Me no own Victorious. Alien inserted here.

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Didn't expect to see me so soon, did you? Well, I have chapter 7 of this story. I really appreciate all the reviews, especially ScottybGood for his insight and ongoing interest. Also, BubJadeW (sorry if I spelled your name wrong) for her corrections. I am really grateful for everyone's support, not to mention my best friend, who always reads the new chapters. Thank you so much. Also, when I upload new chapters, they don't always show up first in the browse tab for the Victorious category, so if you want to read this story, you might have to follow it or look for it a little. Shut up, the crowd yells from the seats of the stadium as the author drones on and on and on. Okay, okay! Don't throw tomatoes or anything. Damn! Just kidding. Okay, last we left Hollywood Arts, Tori and Jade had just figured out what to do for their scene. Okay, it's Friday and they're up next. Here we go!

Tori's P.O.V.:

"Next up, Tori and Jade," Sikowitz called out. My throat tightened with a mixture of fear and anticipation. I couldn't believe it was our turn. Jade and I had rehearsed the scene a few times since we first came up with the idea. She was brilliant. In about twenty minutes she already had a rough draft and by fifty minutes we had our script.

I began tapping my way to the front of the room, wincing as I hit desks and chairs with both my cane and my hip. I felt my arm being grabbed and turned my head. My nose caught the scent of chocolate mixed with coffee and mint. It was Jade. "Come on, Vega. Don't trip over yourself, now."

Her words may have sounded harsh, but I thought I detected a note of concern in her voice. When you're blind, you have to listen for the person's tone since you can't see their facial expression.

With Jade's help, I moved up to stand where I assumed the front of the room was. The class applauded politely and I even heard Andre yell, "You got this, girl!" I took a deep breath. Be the character, Tori, I told myself.

I climbed up onto the slightly raised stage, using my cane to see how high it was like I'd learned in mobility class. Jade spun me around to face the audience.

And without warning she began with our scene.

"Hello," she said. I blinked, confused. "No English," I responded, my voice heavily accented. Jade looked slightly surprised. "You're very pretty," she tried, her voice becoming softer. My character blinked again.

Jade held out her arms. I went willingly, still confused. I knew she had her arms out because we had practiced and I had remembered what came next. Her embrace, I couldn't help noticing, was strong and soft all at once. "Let me take you somewhere. We can look at the stars."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," I said in Spanish. Jade was silent for a moment, then her character's face must have gotten that look of realization sighted people are always talking about.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Then, switching to Spanish: "I didn't know you were a Spanish speaker. I assumed you were from a different country, that's why I didn't try to talk to you in your language." Her character's tone was supposed to be nervous and Jade pulled it off perfectly. I smiled.

"You're very beautiful," I said, softening my voice as I did the equivalent of staring into Jade's eyes.

"What's your name?" Jade's character asked me.

"Why should I tell you?" was the response.

Jade laughed, and I couldn't help noticing that she had a beautiful laugh, rich and throaty and deep. I realized something: I didn't have to act very much in a love scene with Jade West.

"Because it is common courtesy," was Jade's answer. I smiled coyly, at least I hoped.

"Lorrena. Lorrena Maria Valdez."

Jade laughed. "Well, Lorrena Maria Valdez," she said, still chuckling, "would you believe me if I said I just might have a date with a pretty girl?" I smiled. "Then, I am sorry if I have robbed you of your time to prepare." Jade smiled, according to the script. "Y."

"What?" I asked. "You're the pretty girl." I smiled. "All right." I took a deep breath and leaned forward, capturing Jade's lips. Holy mother-fucking shit, her lips were soft and warm and...

I pulled away. That was it. Five seconds. It was a stage kiss. It was over. I sighed as the class applauded. For some reason, kissing Jade had stirred something in me, something that had been dormant for a very long. Something unexpected had happened. Call me cliché for saying this, but I'd kissed a girl and I'd liked it. She'd tasted like coffee and mint and chocolate and vanilla and Jade and...

Now all I could think of was her name. Jade, Jade...

This is what they must mean, I thought. When they say you're swept off your feet by a kiss, but isn't it usually a guy? Well, this is the twenty-first century. Maybe I'm one of those who likes the same sex. But then, Jade was taken, even if I liked her that way. No, no, the best thing to do was ignore these feelings or sort through them and even if I liked her, ignore it because she was taken. These thoughts flittered through my mind like butterflies as I went through my day.

Author's Note: Ooooooooooh! Next time, Jade's point of view on all this, and some more. So, Tori's got the hots for the enigmatic Jade West. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Till next time...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I will never own Victorious. Lawyers, do not rub it in my face.

Author's Note: All right, all right, all right! I'm back! I'm on fire! And cue the applause! Just kidding. First of all, I really want to thank all of you for the support. Fifteen reviews, five favorites, and eight follows last I checked! Thank you very much! All right, so last we visited, Tori was having some very interesting feelings for Jade. Okay, here we go!

Jade's P.O.V.:

Oh, mother-fucker! That was what went through my head when I kissed Vega. Her lips were soft and warm and she tasted like cherry and vanilla and strawberry and... Ah, fuck! I'm not supposed to like her. She's so perky and I'm with Beck and everything. You know what? Fuck this, because even if I did let myself like Vega, she would let me down. She wouldn't want me or she would just use me as a toy. On top of that, she's probably straight. I'll just ignore my feelings. Yeah. That's what I'll do.

The class was clapping, but I didn't care. I just liked to act. It was how I escaped my problems.

Vega smiled at me. I couldn't help noticing her eyes, a deep chocolate brown, lit up as she turned her head in my direction. Fuck. This would be just a little harder than I thought.

"That was an interesting twist on a first date," Sikowitz said from the front of the room. I shrugged my shoulders, grabbing Vega's arm to guide her back to her seat.

Tori's P.O.V.: I couldn't help thinking about the scene with Jade as I got out of Trina's car, slamming the door just a little to annoy her a bit. "Victoria!" she screamed, honking her horn since she knows I hate that. "Katrina!" I yelled back, laughing as she sped off, spraying water from the gutter all over me, my backpack, my cane, and my pride. Whatever. I had decided that I was going to ignore my feelings for Jade. I knew it would be hard but she was with Beck, and if she was happy, then so was I.

"Hey, girl!" Andre called out as I approached with Donna. Just a little about Donna, just so you guys know her. I feel like I don't give her enough credit. I've know her since I was five. Just so it's clear, not every blind person or any person for that matter stays with their aide that long. It's really rare. I just got really lucky. She and I work well together, but we still have our moments. She helps a lot since she knows Braille and she knows how to guide me and stuff. Okay, back to where I was...

I did my best to wave to him. "Hey."

"So, you and Jade," he started, causing me to blush. Did he guess how I was feeling? Breathe, I told myself sternly, turning my head to him. I forced myself to sound nonchalant.

"There is nothing whatsoever going on between Jade and myself," I said, trying to sound convincing. To me, I sounded a little defensive and not at all believable, but I guess he didn't notice because he didn't question me. "Okay. Hey, we're going to a sushi restaurant called Nozu today after school. Want to come?" I nodded.

I thought to myself as I went through the day: Maybe Jade would be there?

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update. I started writing this chapter a few days ago, but I briefly lost motivation until now. A few reviews and some encouragement and I'm back. Don't you worry, I'm not giving up on this story. So, Tori and Jade are having feelings for each other. Oooooh! Now, the review count is 18, the favorites are up to 6, and the follows are up to 9! Damn! I really appreciate everything. Sorry it's so short. I'm going to put out a one-shot today as well. Hope you like it. Next time, Tori's time at Nozu and a little something else... Wink, wink. Till next time...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Sheesh!

Author's Note: Okay, I am back! I wanted to first of all answer some questions people had about "Expect The Unexpected." First, how did Tori become pregnant? All right, as I said before, I'm leaving that one up to interpretation. To me, Tori and Jade made love and somehow it happened. I'm not going to put a label on this. Second, the girls' names. All right, they are Ariadne and Lorelei. Tell me what you think if you want. Third, I have some news! Either after I finish Blindsided, which might not be for a while yet, or maybe even before I finish, I am going to turn "Expect the Unexpected" into a fully flushed out multi-chapter story. I already have some ideas. Tell me what you think of this synopsis: Tori Vega and Jade West have been friends for as long as they can remember. What happens when they hit high school and realize they might have more complex feelings for each other than they thought? I really like this idea and I am going to type up the first chapter. If you guys like the idea and the first chapter, I will put more of it up. Lastly, I really want to thank all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers. Oh my God! Thank you to everyone. Last, but far from least, my very best friend, who has been giving me little metaphorical shoves every time I want to stop writing this little story of mine. I appreciate everything she has done. And now I speak directly to you: Thank you very much for all you have done and are doing for me. Okay, this is becoming very maudlin and sappy. Enough chitchat! Last we visited our group of high schoolers, Tori was going to hang out with the gang. Okay, here we go!

Tori's P.O.V.: Andre came to pick me up at five o'clock. He carefully guided me out of the house and into his car. "Andre!" a loud, cracked, elderly sounding voice greeted me as I buckled in my seat belt. Andre sighed as if he was tired of whatever was happening.

"What is it, Grandma?"

The voice spoke up again, somewhere behind me, I realized. I was sitting in the shotgun seat, so I assumed this voice, his grandmother, must be in the back. "Who's that girl?" the voice demanded sharply. I flinched at the bite in this lady's voice. I suddenly felt sorry for Andre. If he has to deal with her every day, well, frankly, I don't know how he does it.

"This is my friend, Tori Vega," he answered her question patiently, as if he were used to it. "I'm taking her to hang out with us tonight."

The lady was quiet, then... "Why are her eyes closed like that?"

Andre sighed, and I sensed him glancing at me.

I guessed he worried I would be offended, so I was quick to reassure him. "It's cool. Don't worry." Then I turned my head in the direction of the voice. "I just can't see is all, Mrs. Harris," I said, trying to sound friendly. "I don't know you!"

In a way, I felt sorry for Mrs. Harris. She seemed to have lost her mind, probably dementia.

In fifteen minutes, we had reached Nozu. I could smell the spicy smell of soy sauce as we approached the doors. Andre led me to a table where I heard the voices of the group, intertwining in a dance as they rose and fell in a lilt as different people joined in. That's part of what I like about being blind. I will tell you right now, there are, at least in my eyes, advantages and disadvantages to being blind. To me, I love listening to all the sounds around me, letting them paint a picture for me that my eyes cannot. I like paying attention to the scents and sounds around me, which is the fun part of living in the city, although some smells are disgusting or strong, like trash or overly strong, cheap perfume or body spray. Some are really good, like coffee in the morning or freshly mown grass or baking. Oh yeah, that's awesome. But like I was saying...

With Andre's help, I sat down at the table. From the voices, since my right side was quiet, I guessed Jade was at my right, so then logically Beck would be to her right, with me to her left, and on my left was Cat, who, thankfully, had stopped condescending me. So far, that's all I knew, until someone talks.

Cat tapped me, and I turned my head her way. "Hi, Tori!" she said in her bright, animated way. I smiled. I couldn't help it. Even though I understood why Jade was annoyed with her sometimes, I still liked Cat's cheeriness.

"Hey, Cat," I returned, still smiling. "How's your cane?" she asked, giggling at the end of her sentence. I think she believes my cane has a personality of its own because I made a joke about naming it. She took that literally.

A few minutes later, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Andre all got up and left. Andre needed to take care of his grandma on short notice, Robbie had to take Rex to see some Northridge girls, and Beck and Cat had to work on a project together for a costume and makeup class. That left me with Jade.

It was so awkward trying to make conversation with the ever reserved Jade. We made small talk, and even that was answered with short, clipped sentences. I just wished I knew what it was about me that Jade disliked so much.

Then it occurred to me: What if she had something to hide? What if something had happened to her? Oh, forget it. I was chasing a hopeless path. I couldn't be friends with Jade, let alone more. She was too involved with Beck and her own life closing people out. Maybe it was foolish of me to think I could get through her facade. Or maybe it was wasn't a facade at all. Maybe she was just that mean or closed off. Maybe, maybe, maybe. It all rushed through my head at lightning speed as I sat there.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry, my dear readers, but I am going to take a break from this story of mine. I love all the feedback, don't get me wrong, but I'm just not feeling it for this story right now. I promise I'll get back to it as soon as I possibly can. Meanwhile, I'm starting a prequel to "Expect the Unexpected" as I mentioned above. I really, really, really hope you guys check it out and I hope you like it. Thank you to ScottyBgood for his advice and thank you to all of my reviewers, followers and favoriters. I'm going to come back to this someday. I won't give up. Till next time...


End file.
